Under Stars
by Shyra Rhoades
Summary: Draco runs into Harry a week before sixth year and decides that he's tired of the enemy silliness. After all, he just got inducted by Voldemort and has more to worry about-like pleasing his father. HarryxDraco fic Mature Content, Mention of strong themes (i.e. self-harm, rape)
1. Shine Down

**A/N:** Hello again guys! SO as some of you know. This is a rewrite of an original story I am deleting off the site. It just didn't work out so I decided to change it a bit to make it better and help me be able to finish it for you guys.

Any ways, I hope you enjoy it. I love to get reviews from you guys and hear your thoughts. I'll try and update this at least once a week, along with my other stuff. There may be a bit of OOC things, but bear with me!

I do not own anything!

* * *

**Chapter One: Shine Down**

Draco had known that the summer between his 5th and 6th year at Hogwarts would change his life. For a long time, he wasn't exactly sure how, but he knew that it would be bad-after all, the Dark Lord was back and whatever he was involved in was always bad. Even after all of the scenarios he thought, he never once believed that the Dark Lord would ask him to become one of his followers. Draco shuddered remembering the disgusting grin upon his fathers face as the Dark Lord burned his mark upon Draco's arm.

Draco pulled on the ends of his sweater. He hated being forced to dress like a muggle, and worse having to live in this small town full of them. But, since it was summer break and the ministry was searching high and low for his father, the blonde teen had to struggle with him in hiding until the new year began. Now he walked the streets of Little W..something. He didn't care enough to remember. All he knew, was that if Potter wouldn't have exposed the Dark Lord's presence to all of the wizarding world, he wouldn't be here.

_That stupid Potter._ Draco thought as he felt the fabric burn against his newly formed scar. _Now, because of him I have had to become the thing I loathed most-the son my father always wanted._

His feet sounded softly as he walked gracefully across the asphalt and turned the corner to where he'd found a small abandoned park just the day before. He slipped his hand into his pants pocket and felt relief that his razor blade was still there. Out of his father's sight, Draco could do as he pleased. And what he pleased was trying to find a way to slice the blackness off of his arm. As the park began to come into view, Draco heard a soft strumming and a soft mellow voice. He pushed a lock of blonde hair out of his face and slipped behind a tree, peering around it into the park.

Upon the swings, with his back to Draco sat a boy with dark brown messy hair and a guitar in his lap. The rest of the park was empty, but seemed filled with life because of the boy's beautiful voice. Draco felt himself swept away with it and unconsciously stepped forward to hear better. Unknowingly, his foot caught under a root of the tree and he fell face first into the dirt.

"Staring down the barrel of a 45-" The sound of the guitar instantly halted at the noise Draco made falling, and he felt his face already turning pink. He kept his head down, hiding his embarrassment. Suddenly the other teen was at his side. "Woah, are you okay?"

Draco felt his blood grow cold. He knew that arrogant, heroic, bloody Gryffindor-through-and-through voice. _Harry fucking Potter...of all people._ Draco thought as he gripped the dirt around his hands. This day just got bad, fast.

"Bugger off." The blonde said, attempting to make his voice sound as unlike his as possible. It was no use.

"M..malfoy?" Grey eyes snapped up to meet green, and Draco tried his best to keep his stomach from churning. The dark haired boy took no time to point his wand straight at Draco's throat, but concealed enough in his sleeve to not attract attention if someone were to pass by. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Potter." Draco spat as he gave Harry his famous Malfoy sneer.

"I said, what the fuck are you doing here?" Harry pressed the tip of his wand so harshly against Draco's throat that he was sure it would bruise.

"Language Potter. What would your dear old mum think of-"

"I wouldn't finished that sentence if I were you." Harry snarled. "Stand up."

Draco slowly stood and dusted off his pants slowly. Harry watched him carefully.

"Potter, put your wand away. If I were going to hex you, I would have done it when your back was turned." Draco scoffed as he picked the leaves out of his shirt. He chuckled at Harry's obvious offended expression. "I know, how Slytherin of me. But really, lets not be childish about this."

"What are you doing in Little Whinging?" Harry said lowering his wand slowly.

"As if it matters to you. But if you must know, my father has brought me here for the summer because of the ministry raids on my home. While he is hiding, he sent me to our spare home-which just so happens to be in this town." Draco drawled on as he checked his pocket from his fall. He felt his heart calm when his fingers touched the cool metal. "I was just exploring when I stumbled upon you."

Harry still looked skeptical but placed his wand in his pocket and snatched up the forgotten guitar. "You've waited until the last week of summer before deciding to explore?"

"Well, yes and no. All summer my father gave me..well research to do." Draco said nonchalantly. He almost slapped himself remembering that the Gryffindor had an abnormally large curiosity scale.

"Research?" He asked.

"Yes," Draco tried to keep his cool. He didn't want Harry to know that he was lying. "He had me studying because he was not happy on my O.W.L.s..well he's never happy so that is really irrelevant."

"Right.." Harry stood awkwardly and looked around as if he wanted to be on his way.

"Listen, Potter. I know this may seem out of the blue. But, I have to admit something." Draco took a deep breath. "With the Dark Lord-"

"Voldemort"

"Don't say his name, please." Draco fought the urge to touch his now burning arm. "As I said, with him back don't you think it is a little silly for us to waste so much effort on hating each other and trying to make the other miserable. I mean, I am sure we both can use that energy toward other things."

Harry stood stunned, confused, and throughly out of place.

"I for one am quite tired of this childish fighting, and I would really like to move on to preparing for my future after Hogwarts. What do you say?" He stuck his pale hand out to the boy staring back at him. After a moment, Harry took his hand and Draco felt the warmth of contact that he had never had.

"Okay, sure." Harry said slowly. Draco felt his stomach settle as the nerves he didn't realize he felt with that speech finally settle.

"Well then, I guess I will see you around, Potter." The blonde said giving the other boy a small smile.

Harry looked taken back again but nodded in agreement and then headed on his way away from the park. Draco stared after him until his was out of sight. Once he was sure he was alone, the teen sat in the spot between the bushes and the park wall where he was hidden from sight. he nearly ripped off his left sleeve and peered down at the pale flesh around the pure black mark that was causing the burning pain in him. he snatched the cold razor blade from his pocket and felt the sweet release as he dragged it straight through the middle of the Dark Mark.

Red blood bubbled out and dripped onto the grass beside him as he pulled the blade across over and over again, just a little deeper each time. Eventually, the burning pain was replaced with the pain of the cuts and Draco leaned his back against the wall sighing in relief. He felt like himself again.

Instead of feeling like a Malfoy, he felt as though he were Draco, just Draco. He felt like his life was his to control, and this was something his father could not take from him. He pocketed his blade, healed his cuts enough to still have the scars-he liked to look at the one thing he could do without anyone else's influence. Then he pulled his sleeve down again.

Draco stayed in that park until night fall when he finally headed back to the house. It was Number 7 Privet Drive. He kicked a rock down the street as he walked and hummed a bit to himself. After a few moments, he realized he was humming the song he'd caught Harry singing. He reminded himself to ask Harry what the song was next time he saw him.

He passed by many houses on his way down the street and saw that only one still had a light on. Number 4. He gazed in the open window as he walked by and was stunned. Seated at a dining table were two of the largest men Draco had ever seen. Their bottoms hung over the edges of their seats, and they were shovelling food into their mouths. Next to the mustached one sat a woman whose face looked more like a donkey than anything Draco had ever seen. Suddenly, he saw Harry walking from the table to the kitchen refilling plates and cups as he snuck bits of food into his pockets.

Draco shook his head as he felt slight anger bubble in him. If he were in Harry's shoes, he would be hexing those muggles until they served him his food and drink. He continued on his way, partly dreading seeing his father's face. He knew that he would be questioned on where he was. All he could hope was that there would be no need for punishment.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so here is the first chapter of rewrite. I hope you guys enjoy it...I honestly like it SOOOOO much better than the original. Let me know what you think. More to come!


	2. Just Another Day

**A/N:** Hello again! I am happy to get this new installment of my story in to you guys. But, a quick warning. I have started a full time accelerated nursing program. I will write when I can, and my goal is to update any stories I have one here every Weekend (whether Saturday or Sunday will show itself in time). SO, dear readers, please bear with me.

As always, reviews are very appreciated, even if you think I suck, let me know. I don't care. I like to know what people think of me.

Thanks!

I do not own anything!

* * *

**Chapter Two: ****Just Another Day**

Draco hesitated once he reached the door of his, well home wasn't exactly what he would call it. Every time he left and returned, he dreaded what he may find within. Taking a deep slow breath, he turned the handle and walked in silently. As quickly as he could, he walked to the stairs hoping to retreat to his room before anyone saw him.

"He's hoooommmee." From the room just across from the stairs, his aunt, Bellatrix, filled the house with her shrill voice. At the top of the stair case came his mother, poised and stoic as always. Draco cursed his aunt under his breath as he heard her giggle with pleasure.

"Draco, your father has been waiting for you." Narcissa said as she came down the stairs slowly. She did not seem happy with him, or she seemed unhappy about other things Draco knew nothing of. Either way, nothing good came out of his parents' unhappiness.

"Yes mother." He turned and headed back down the stairs and the hall just after the stair well. On the first floor, his father had enchanted a room to be an exact replica of his study at home-that way, he'd have every thing he needed even while they were in hiding. His father rarely left that room, seeing as how the Dark Lord always had him doing one thing after another. Draco knocked on it softly and swallowed trying to keep his composure. By now, it was second nature. The second the door opened and he saw his father's face, his mask slipped into place.

"Hello, father." He voice was even and fluid, even though every thing in his being told him to run. He and his father had never exactly been father an son. More like, unwanted offspring screw up and the creator. Lucius saw his son as nothing more than a creature to carry his name, and do what he's told. Draco never knew his grandparents, but he'd imagined many times that his father grew up in a very similar way.

"Draco, where have you been?" His father spat barely looking up from his quill. Though he spent so much time locked away, his father still looked as though he was one among gods.

"I was out father." The young teen said crossing his arms over his chest to keep them from shaking. "I always go out in the afternoon. Just like I did at the Manor."

"Well we aren't at the Manor!" His father snapped slamming his hand upon his desk. He took a breath and Draco willed his heart to stop beating so hard. "Draco, you cannot just roam about. Tell me please, what part of hiding you do not understand?"

"I'm not the one hiding father, you are." Draco bit his tongue, instantly regretting the tone in his voice.

"Listen to me, now, Draco. You are a part of this family and you will act as such." Lucius slowly walked toward his son dropping leaving the quill to finish the writing magically.

"But, father. I just wanted the exercise, the fresh air. I hate being stuck in this muggle atrocity." He gestured to the door behind him, indicating the house. He felt himself getting desperate. If he was stuck in all the time he'd be constantly near enough to someone to never have a moments peace. He suddenly remembered that he still had the razor in his pocket and thought in horror that he may have to wait until school started to feel himself again. "Please father. I have one week until school. I promise, I won't be seen or heard. I'll only be out for an hour. Please."

His father's hand connected harshly with his face, and Draco took everything he had to stay standing. He knew if he fell, his father would call him weak and teach him a lesson.

"A Malfoy never begs, Draco. Remember that." Lucius turned back to his desk and the room grew silent. Draco stood still, focusing all he had on controlling himself. No touching his stinging cheek, no letting the tears fall from his eyes, and certainly no trembling-any of those would set his father off. "I will allow you the hours between 3 and 5 to do what you please outdoors. Do not dare come home any later than 5. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." Draco felt absolute astonishment fill his chest. He tried to keep a smiling from crossing his face, but that wasn't hard to do after his father's next words.

"You are expected to meet with the Dark Lord tonight Draco. Do not disappoint me."

* * *

Harry stared at the ceiling of his room absent minded. Against the wall, he could hear his cousin's blaring TV and Dudley's obnoxious cursing at the video game he'd gotten early that day. Whatever it was, Dudley was not very good at it. Harry smiled slightly thinking of how Ron would react very similar whenever he was having difficulty with a game.

Thinking of Ron reminded him that he hadn't replied to Hermione's letter he had gotten just the other day.

He jumped up and went to his writing table, taking out the Gryffindor inspired quill said brunette gave him for his birthday that year. He pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and his ink. He began to write.

_Hermione,_

_I have so much to tell you. You'll be shocked. _

_Today, when I was at the park you will never guess who I saw._

_Malfoy._

_That's right. Draco bloody Malfoy in my muggle neighbor hood._

_Now, don't worry. Nothing happened. He was actually quite civil. Although, that could have been due to the fact that my wand was jutted against his throat._

Harry chringed at his slip of words and quickly scratched it out.

_I mean, the fact that I was threatening to curse him into oblivion. _

_But what was most bizarre was that he wanted to call a truce. _

_He said that now that we are going on to sixth year, he's tired of our childish fighting and he just wants to focus on other things._

_I mean, I said yeah. _

_Anyways, I hope you are having a good summer break. I'll see you at the Weasley's in a few days yeah?_

_Harry._

_P.S. Tell your parents thank you for the floss, but I'm all stocked up. They really don't have to send some every time you send me a letter._

Harry folded the parchment, wrote her name on the envelope he sealed it in, and then took Hedwig out of her cage. The snowy owled hooted softly and let Harry stroke her feathers a bit.

"Take this to Hermione, will yeah. Don't take too long chasing mice on your way there either." The bird nipped playfully at Harry's fingers before taking the letter into it's beak. Harry opened the window and watched as she flew off into the sky. He leaned his head out looking down the dark streets.

A few houses down, and across the street, he saw someone else was peering out their window, they faced away from him and sat upon the window seal with a leg dangling over the outside. White blonde hair stood out harshly against the darkness, and Harry knew instantly that it was Malfoy.

_So, not only is he in town, he is just down the street.._ Harry watched Malfoy for a short while before closing his window. He lay back in bed and looked at the clock on his nightstand. 9:28. Harry sighed, dreading the night sleep that he didn't want to have. Nightmares came and went like nothing these days, and he was tired of relieving all the deaths. Especially since the death of Sirius, Harry hadn't dreamt of anything other than loosing those that he cared about.

The dark haired boy rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face into his pillow. He said a silent prayer, hoping that tonight would be different.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. As I said, reviews are very much appreciated! Hope to get the next one up soon!


	3. Perfect

**A/N:** Hello! Here is my new chapter I hope you like it! I have found out a way to write and do my classes, so I hope this works in my favor like it has these past two weeks. Enjoy!

As always, reviews are very appreciated, even if you think I suck, let me know. I don't care. I like to know what people think of me.

Thanks!

I do not own anything!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Perfect**

Draco sat upon his window sill and stared up at the stars. As much as he hated the people at school, he found himself longing to be back at Hogwarts. Summer was just too full of fear this year. When he had received his mark, the Dark Lord had told Draco to be ready for his initiation ceremony. No one ever spoke of what happened at their's, and the Dark Lord always had a different plan for each person.

Draco thought back to his last summer at the manor, and how he used to hear the torturous screams of others being initiated at the time. His father, upon his own prompting, told him that these nights were always secluded, secretive, and a test of your obedience and loyalty to the Dark Lord.

Shivering, the blonde closed his window and sat upon his reading chair, pulling his thin Slytherin blanket across him. The blanket helped to comfort his strung out nerves as he settled in for the wait. The Dark Lord would be here soon, and if was caught asleep everything would end up 100 times worse.

Draco's mind found itself going back to the park where he had made amends with Harry. He wasn't sure what it had been that urged him to do such a thing. Maybe it was the gnawing need for relief that he felt. Regardless, he surprisingly felt a sense of peace knowing that this year would prove clear of petty rivalries, and he could focus more clearly on just plain survival.

Smiling, Draco rested his head upon the back of his chair and closed his eyes. Just a few seconds wouldn't hurt, after all, it was only 10:57. The Dark Lord never showed any where earlier than midnight.

Slowly the young Malfoy felt himself slipping into oblivion

He was awoken by a hard slap across his face, and felt himself topple out of his chair. When Draco opened his eyes, he saw his father leering over him-his eyes mad with anger.

"You foolish boy!" His father's voice was cold and harsh. He grabbed Draco by the collar of his shirt and hauled him to his feet. "You ignorant little bastard of a child! What did I tell you about falling asleep while waiting for the Dark Lord?!"

"It.. It is a sign of disrespect for the master." Draco croaked out slowly, his voice still harsh from sleep. His father's fist connected sharply with his jaw, and Draco felt a slight crack and blood filled his mouth. Lucius flung his son across the room, his back slamming against the wall so hard Draco was sure that silent magic had aided him.

Slowly, the young blonde rose himself onto his knees and squeezed his eyes shut to stop the tears that threatened to spill. Blood dripped from the corners of his mouth, and he was sure his jaw and several ribs were broken. His father walked to him slowly, and Draco felt his fear rising with each inch.

"You are lucky, Draco, that I came to inform you of the postponement of your induction. The Dark Lord has more pressing matters to attend to." Draco felt a weight lift from his shoulders-he had no need to worry about his mishap. "However."

Draco's blood ran cold and he looked up pleadingly into the icy eyes that scanned him with nothing but disappointment. "You will still need to be taught a lesson-and since explaining it to you over and over again obviously did not work.. I will have to beat it into your insignificant skull."

Lucius kicked his toe into Draco's neck and the young Malfoy gagged in pain. His hands gave way as another kick connected with his stomach and Draco curled onto the ground biting his lip hard enough to split it open. He forced himself not to scream.

"Crucio!" His father's voice sounded like needled as though mimicking the pain that was now rushing through the young boy's body. Every fiber of Draco's being was on fire. Every ounce of him seemed to writh and scream in pain. Suddenly, there was a release of pain, and Draco sucked in air desperately. tears broke through and rushed from his eyes-unable to be held back any longer.

"CRUCIO!" Draco let the first scream erupt from his mouth since he was eight years old, and he didn't stop until everything around him began to face away. All he thought as the pain faded to sweet nothingness was that he never wanted to wake up again.

Harry gasped as he sat up in bed. Sweat beaded down his forehead and his hands were clutched in tight fists around his blankets. Tonight's nightmare had been strange. Mostly the fact that Voldemort himself was not present, only mention. He thought back, horrified at what he remembered-Draco Malfoy being beaten and tortured into unconsciousness by his own father. There had been no love in Lucius' eyes, no fatherly quality at all. The only thing he conveyed was hate. After Draco had become still and quiet, his ather let the room not bothering to check on the condition of his son. Harry shook his head. It was just a dream. As horrible as the Malfoys were, Harry truly felt as though Lucius would never treat his only heir in that way.

Looking across the room at his clock, Harry startled himself out of bed. It was almost 7:45, and his Uncle always demanded breakfast be on the table by 8:00 sharp. Harry threw his clothes on and went running to the kitchen. He halted in his steps. Upon the table sat a peice of paper. Harry picked it up slowly and recognized his Aunt's writing immediately.

_We have gone on our vacation before Duddykins starts back at school._

_Do not cause trouble _

_Do not break anything._

_You are not allowed to eat any food other than what I have left for you. _

_We will be back in a weeks time-I expect you to keep the house emaculate until you leave (which we hope is before we get back._

_On the back of this, I have listed all of the chores I expect you to do._

_-Petunia_

Harry sighed and turned the page over and looked at his full paged list. He tossed it aside-after all, it was always the same thing. The brunette went up the stairs and got into the shower. Since the rest of the family was gone, he got to use hot water and enjoy his time. He let the water run over his face and closed his eyes.

He had only four days until he would be at the Burrow with his real family. He never told the Dursely's he was leaving-but after a repeated pattern, they knew he wasn't expected to stick around all summer.

Harry got himself dried and dressed and attempted to fix his hair. Once it was a little decent, he grabbed his guitar and headed toward the park. Briefly, he wondered if Malfoy would be there, and he shook away thought of his nightmare. Harry knew all too well what it was to be abusd the muggle way. His uncle had just barely stopped hitting him after his first summer back from Hogwarts. But the idea that someone as pretentious and spoiled as Malfoy dealing with something like that? Ha. As if.

Harry rounded the corner and for the second time that day, he stopped cold in his tracks.

Upon the park swing sat Draco Malofy. He was slouched with his back to Harry. His perfect hair was disheveled, dirty, and blood stained. Coth of his arms were limp-his right hidden on his lap. But, the other arm hung loosely at his side. His sleeve was pushed back revealing old bright red scars, bruises, and worst of all, the Dark Mark with three large open wounds dripping blood all over the already dark red grass.

"Shit, Malfoy!" Harry dropped his guitar where he stood and rushed to his classmate's side. He shoved his fingers against the blonde's neck feeling a slight pulse growing fainter by the second. His face was paler than normal, and his lips were loosing color fast. His breathing was strained. Harry pulled him from the swing and laid him upon the grass. His heart was racing and he grasped his wand tightly and began to mutter spells under his breath while trying to keep his wand still hidden. The wound was identical on his right arm, but they both closed up quickly-although Harry was not skilled enough to keep it from scarring. Slowly, the blonde's breathing became more even and level. Color began to refill his lips and face as Harry finished a blood replenishing spell Hermione taught him.

Draco's eyes suddenly opened. Confusion and pain filled his soft grey eyes for a moment and then a look of realization crossed his face. Harry waited for a thank you.

"Stupid...bloody...Gryffindor.." His voice came out weak and tears suddenly began to spill from his eyes. "Why couldn't you have just let me die?!"

Harry was stunned. He didn't expect that Malfoy, the privelaged and spoiled prat that he was, would want to die. Staring at this broken boy in front of him, Harry felt his own heart hurting. It was then that he noticed the split lip, the discoloration around his throat, and the cut along the top of his head. All indications that Harry's own nightmare had been Draco's real life.

The blonde was too weak to stay conscious long, and so when he slipped back under, Harry lifted him off the ground. The Gryffindor was surprised at how light the Slytherin felt in his arms and realized how little he'd always seen him eat at Hogwarts. As he passed his guitar, he levitated it enough to strap it onto his back, and then he headed back to number four.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please please review, it encourages me to keep up my writing and lets me know if you are enjoying my work or not. Input is always appreciated!


	4. Darker Things

**A/N:** Hey hey! Here I am. Trying to get this chapter posted to you guys has been CRAAYYYYY ZEEE. Haha, but I have done it!

Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Darker Things**

When Draco finally came to, he was met by the strange smell of chicken and some sort of vegetable. His head was spinning and he felt extremely weak. There was an excrutiating pain in his arms, and he felt a general all around pain. Slowly, he blinked open his eyes and expected to find himself still on the floor of his bedroom, or perhaps at Hogwarts and this entire summer had been one whole nightmare. INstead, he found himself laying on a lumpy, tacky couch in the middle of a living room he did not recognize. His arms had large bandages wrapped around them. He was wearing a plain black muggle v-neck shirt that was too big for him, and a paid of muggle pajama pants that were just right.

Cautiously, he looked around him. All ove the room were pictures of a pike like boy-he seemed to have gone from piglet to porker as the years went on. Draco relized this was the boy he ahd seen Potter serving food to, just last night. Suddenly, he remembered the park and his encounter with Potter. Potter finding him broken. Potter not allowing his life to end. Potter shoving his nose where it doesn't belong...just like always. Draco felt tears spring to his eyes.

_Potter and his need to save people,_ He thought to himself. _He just doesn't understand. He didn't save me, he has sealed my fate to a life wishing I were dead._

Draco stoo, his stomach growling and his mouth wet with hunger. He needed to face Potter sooner or later-and he needed to eat something before he couldn't think straight. Finding his way to the kitchen was a simple process, because the heavenly smell wafted from it as though a hand guiding the way. He stood in the doorway and watched for a moment as the Golden Boy stood before him stiring the big pot upon the muggle contraption. Harry had begun to fill out this summer. His arms had thick muscles, and his hands were callused from work. He had grown taller-now standing almost 3 inches taller than Draco. He had cut his hair short, and the color had darkened slightly. The boyish face he once sported was now covered in a bit of stubble and his jawline was that of a man.

Harry turned, jerking Draco out of his stupor, and his steel grey eyes hesitated in meeting Harry's bright green orbs.

"Draco," The brunette said with a small smile. The sound of Potter saying his first name instead of last made Draco feel awkward. It was said soft, no hint of malice, no anger. "It's good to see you awake."

The blonde nodded in acknowledgement and pushed his own hair out of his face. He felt very strange standing here in Potter's house, wearing his clothes, and about to eat a meal with him. A year ago, if someone told him this was going to happen, he would have laughed in their face.

"You can sit down, lunch is almost done."

"Got any coffee?" Draco asked softly.

"I can make some." Harry replied with eagerness to please. He got straight to work as Draco sat in the chair furthest from him.

"Why did you bring me here?" Draco said suddenly, not able to hold back his words.

"I couldn't leave you there." Harry said matter-of-factly.

"And why not?" Draco spat angrily. Silence followed and the boys stared away from each other for a long time. Then, the muggle thing making Draco's coffee beeped, making the blonde jump in his seat.

"Relax, it's just the machine." The other boy chuckled as he poured the black liquid into a cup.

"Machine?" The blonde questioned slowly.

"Yes, it is an electronic device that makes coffee." He set the cup infront of Draco. "Sugar? Cream?"

Suspiciously, Draco took the cup and sipped its contents. "It's fine...thank you."

"You're welcome." Harry went back to the pot and began to dish out what Draco assumed to be chicken soup with sliced carrots, and out from the inside of that muggle..machine..he pulled fresh yeast rolls and brought it all to the table with a dish of butter.

"Eat up." Harry smiled and started to dig in, taking a yeast roll and dipping it into his broth. Draco stared at the sheer lack of table manners and slowly picked up his spoon to eat. He was careful to never spill the broth, to make sure he never took more than an inch of bread, and chewed each piece of chicken thirty time-just like his father taught him to so he would always be proper, and not eat too much.

"Why aren't you with the Weasley's?" Draco asked trying to break the unnerving silence.

"I'll actually be heading there in a few days." Harry said with a slight smile. "I have to stay here at least part of the summer every year."

"Why?"

Harry looked taken back and his green eyes contemplating as they looked him over. "You know, I never really thought to ask."

Silence filled the room again.

"Are you staying in town the entire time until school starts?" Harry asked carefully.

"Yes, I'm afraid." Draco looked at his soup, suddenly no longer hungry thinking upon the next few days he'd be spending with his father. And how every night he would be fearful of the Dark Lord's appearance.

"Why?" Draco looked at the boy and saw his challenging and yet playful smirk.

"You know why, Potter." He spat angrily standing up from the table. "I have to go."

"Draco, I was just kidding."

"Where are my clothes?" He said stubbornly.

"Draco." Harry said earnestly.

"My clothes you ignorant bloody-"

"Draco. I can't let you leave." Harry sighed and looked away from the blonde.

"Why not?" He almost growled crossing his arms to keep them from trembling. The brunette sat and placed his head in his hands.

"I know you will hate me for it, but I contacted Dumbledore after I brought you here."

"YOU WHAT!" Draco saw red and lunged at Potter who simply grabbed him by the hands and pinned him back against the wall.

"Draco, I had to..After finding you like that. With your.. You had lost so much blood.." Harry shook his head as though he didn't want to remember. "I had to tell him. I had to get someone to bring me potions and supplies to help you. He was the only one I knew how to reach."

Draco felt himself shutting down, every fiber in his body willing for him to let go and give up. The Headmaster knew, Dumbledore knew that he was marked. Hogwarts was no longer an option for him. His one solace, his home. He wouldn't be allowed back. Without realizing it, a single tear slid down his cheek and Harry, shocked stepped back letting the blonde sink to the floor.

"Draco."

"You have no idea, Harry. No idea what you have done."

* * *

He called him Harry. That was on it's own a shock. But it was nothing compared to the fact that Draco Malfoy-the strong willed and stubborn boy he'd always known, looked like he was ready to give up and die.

"Draco, I did it to help you." Harry sat in front of the blonde and placed a hand on his knee. No longer did the blonde try and stop his flow of tears, he just let them slide down his face and drip onto his exposed collar bone.

"Help me? You've only made it worse!" He grabbed his hair in fist fulls and tried to stop the sobs that began to wrack his body. "I can't go back now, he won't let me back."

"Who? Your father? Why would you want to go back-"

"Not my father you idiot!" Draco's voice was thick with his building angst, and Harry felt pain in his heart for his classmate.

"Who won't let you back?"

"It doesn't matter." The blonde dropped his head onto his knees and out of Harry's sight.

"Draco, please talk to me."

"Why did you do it, Harry? Why didn't you just let me die in that park?" Draco's voice came in nothing more than a whisper, and the Gryffindor sat next to him placing an arm around his shoulder.

"Because, Draco, I just couldn't let you die." Harry pulled the shaking boy into his lap and held him close. "I'm sorry, Draco. But I couldn't."

"But now I'll have no choice. I'll have to join him..to be...in..inducted." Draco trembled against Harry no longer holding anything back. His tears fell like bullets onto Harry's chest and he felt his throat thicken with the promise of tears.

"You'll always have a choice. I promise you."

Draco pushed away and looked into his green eyes. Draco had seemed to change altogether. His ice mask had fallen back into place as though he had composed himself. He stood up slowly and walked to the doorway. "You can't promise something like that. Not to me. There is no choice for a Malfoy. There never has, and there never will be. Except death."

And then he ran. Harry jumped up from the floor to follow him, but Draco was quicker. He was out into the street before Harry had reached the front door. And then he disappeared into Number 7.

Harry sank onto his front stoop and place his head in his hands. He never thought Draco wouldn't want to be a Death Eater. He'd always assumed that he'd want to be Number One in the ranks. But the blonde was scared, terrified even, of the fate that would fall to him in that monsters hands.

Harry knew now that he had to do everything in his power to keep Draco from falling too far.

He needed to save Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you like this chapter! I'll have the next one all ready as soon as possible!

Please please please review. It really brightens my day when I get reviews from you guys!

See ya next time!


	5. Watch Me

**A/N:** Hey hey! Here I am. Trying to get this chapter posted to you guys has been CRAAYYYYY ZEEE. First I had WAYYY too much homework, then no internet, then my computer crashed, then I lost my notebook, then I had to update my windows...Seemed like it wasn't meant to be. BUT! Haha, I have done it!

Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Watch Me  
**

Draco felt relieved when he returned home to discover that his father had been called away to the Dark Lord's side. He'd been gone quite over time, but his mother just sent him upstairs without question. Because of his father's absence, he knew he had no reason to fear.

_Unless of course he comes home with the Dark Lord._ Draco thought sullenly to himself. When he walked into his room, he looked sadly at his school things. They were all ready all packed away and ready. His homework had been completed the day he received the assignments, and his books had been special ordered from Diagon Alley. He even already had his school uniform fitted for his new growth, including his cloak and trousers. And now, he may be kicked off the grounds before he can even unpack.

The young Malfoy looked down at his bandaged arms. They were carefully wrapped, so much so that Draco would have believed Potter actually cared for him. Slowly, he unwound the bands and let them fall to his feet. Tears suddenly pricked his eyes-his scars were still there and now accompanied by much larger ones. He felt relieved to know that he still had that small bit of himself, and though he knew deep down that it was merely his lack of training the Gryffindor possessed that made this happen, Draco said a silent thank you to the brunette for having left this part of him.

It was then that his heart fluttered in fear. His razor blade. At first instinct, he dipped his hands into the pockets of his pants before it hit him that he was still wearing Harry Potter's pajama bottoms, and his blade was sure to not be in there. But, he did feel his right fingers grasp a piece of parchment that was folded several times over. Slowly, he pulled it out and looked at it. Obviously a letter, he contemplated invading Potter's privacy this way. He only thought of this until through the parchment he could see what appeared to be his name. Slowly he opened it.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I am glad to hear that Mr. Malfoy is safe and in your hands. I have feared for him these past few weeks as it was apparent his father took him into hiding._

_I am, however, saddened to hear that he had been marked, but rest assured. I will do everything in my power to save him from the fate his father has planned for him. Others have made the choice to join the Order after seeing the true horrors of Tom's mind. _

_Know though, young Mr. Maloy cannot be saved from this fate if he does not wish to be saved from it. _

_Herein lies the rub, Harry. All I ask of you is to help your classmate understand the safety he will have with us, and the happiness a life without his father's overbearing presence may prove to be._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I will be arriving to accompany you to the Weasley's earlier than had been planned. I have a task I must see completed and have acquired the need for your help. Please be ready._

Draco realized that his hands were trembling. When Harry had told him the Headmaster knew he'd been marked, he thought that was the signature on his death certificate. He thought that he'd be cast out, despised by the one man who could never hate. But now, he knew that he had options. Options that could save his life, his sanity even. Options that could actually lead to happiness.

Draco got to work straight away; changing into his own clothes and throwing all the last of his belongings into his school trunk. He then took his wand and shrunk the entire thing as small as a galleon and slipped it into his pocket. Peering out his window, he saw that Number 4 Privet Drive was still empty of the muggles, but that a light was on upstairs. Taking a deep breath, the Slytherin left the room walking down the stairs and out of the house deciding to finally take his life into his own hands.

* * *

Harry was hard at work fully ignoring his aunt's list of chores. Instead, he took to his room to attempt at finishing his homework. His eyes were drooping and he was contemplating for the thousandth time of just getting Hermione to do it for him so he could sleep. But, he did not want to fall asleep. Dumbledore had told him that he would be arriving earlier than planned, and Harry had know Dumbledore long enough to know that "early" usually meant "WAY EARLY."

Harry jumped when he heard a knock at the front door. It was soft at first but slowly grew more urgent. The Gryffindor grasped his wand and ran down the stairs. He stopped one he heard a voice on the other side.

"Potter! Potter! Open this damn door!" Draco's voice began to sound more panicked. "I swear Potter! If you already left with that fool I will wring your neck!"

There was a small silence and then frantic pounding on the door, Harry was sure it would fall off it's hinges.

"DAMMIT POTTER!" He heard what sounded like a small sob and then almost whispered. "Harry, please be in there."

Harry opened the door unable to let the Slytherin suffer any longer. "Calm down you idiot."

Draco's face instantly changed from panic to surprise and almost slipped into a smile before he scowled at Harry. "You are such an arse."

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry said observing the other boy as he leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms. The blonde simply held out a paper.

"You left this in the pocket of the pants you put me in. I thought..well.." Draco looked at his feet and shoved his hands into his pockets awkwardly.

Harry knew this was the letter from Dumbledore the second he saw it, and he felt a smile creep across his face. "You're going to join the order?"

"I'm going to join whoever can help me bring down my father and that monster he tried to hand me over to." Harry grabbed Draco by his shoulders and pulled him into a big hug.

"Come on." Harry pulled the blonde into his house and closed the door behind them, unknowing that they were being watched from down the street.

Narcissa Malfoy let the curtains in her room fall back into place and felt peace fill her heart. He son was safe now, and she could only hope that he would stay that way.

"What were you looking at Sissy?" She jumped at her sister's voice and turned away from the window, wondering just how long she had been standing there.

"Nothing, just observing the muggles." She brushed past Bellatrix and prayed that she accepted her excuse.

"It looked to me as though you were observing your traitor of a son." Narcissa's heart leapt into her throat. "I saw as well, Sissy. I wonder how the Dark Lord will take this-and the fact that you intended to hide it. Or better yet...how your husband will react."

"No, please Bella." Narcissa struggled to keep herself calm. She knew what the Dark Lord wanted with her son, and that he would not die. But he would spend the rest of his life wishing that he could. Even worse, the beating he would recieve from Lucius would be unimaginable. "I was just on my way to tell Lucius of this myself."

"Lucius is not here, as you know all too well. You also should know better than to lie to me...Sissy." The last words was almost spit from her mouth as an evil grin slide on her features. Then, she disappeared with a crack.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you like this chapter! I'll have the next one all ready as soon as possible!

Please please please review. It really brightens my day when I get reviews from you guys!

See ya next time!


End file.
